Fallen Friends
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: When one of their own is found brutally murdered in their home, the team must find their killer, before it's to late . mentions of Tiva
1. Chapter 1

Summery: When Ziva is found Brutally murdered in her own apartment, the team set out to find her killer  
Rating: T (for violence)  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please leave a review

It was raining It had been for the past three days. The pitter patter on the window was a calming sound, it was like music to Gibbs's ears, it drowned, out all the noises of the city, the sirens, the car horns the screeching of tires.

The bullpen was quiet none but a few agents had arrived in the building, ready to start work. Gibbs looked at the clock, taking another sip of his coffee. It was still early,  
Looking down at the case file he held in his hand, he took another sip of coffee, savouring the bitter taste that touched his tongue. Suddenly the elevator dinged and its doors opened to reveal Timothy McGee.  
"Morning Boss" the younger man said cheerfully, sitting at his desk and turning the computer on.  
"McGee" Gibbs greeted with a nod of his head. The younger man smiled as he started to tap feverishly at his computer keyboard, his eyes never leaving the screen. A few minutes passed and none other than Anthony DiNozzo walked out of the elevator, cheerfully singing to the song that played through his iPod He stopped when he was met with the Gibbs glare.  
"Morning boss" he said, smiling guiltily before taking his earphone from its place in his ear and sitting at his desk. Gibbs nodded his greeting and looked back at his computer, not looking at anything in particular.

The office was filling up quickly. The useful hum of chatter, drowning out the sound of the rain, the smell of coffee and people rushing up and down the hallways, carrying brown case files in their hands,  
Gibbs looked up at the clock, frowning. It was 10:00 hours and still Ziva had yet to show up at the office. Throwing a worrisome look at her empty desk, he picked up his phone, dialling Ziva's cell. He was greeted with her voicemail. Taking the phone away from his ear, he then tried her home, but still, was greeted by her voicemail.

"McGee, I want you to run a check on Ziva's cell, I wanna know where she is." McGee looked up confused, but knew better than to argue. Turning to his computer again the young agent's hand typed furiously at his keyboard. He frowned.

"She is still at her apartment boss" he said, Gibbs nodded turning to Tony.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, making the Special agent jump.

"Yes Boss?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"I want you to go over to Ziva's apartment find out why the hell she isn't here."  
Tony nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting for the elevator. Timmy and Jethro watched him go, silently hoping, that their Israeli friend was just late for work.

Xxxx

When Tony pulled outside Ziva's apartment he couldn't help the feeling of curiosity that suddenly consumed him. Looking up to see her curtains drawn he made his way across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by a taxi on the way. The man behind the wheel honked his horn, shouting out a few words Tony didn't care to repeat and continued across the road.

When Tony arrived outside Ziva's door, he noticed the handle was broken and smeared with blood. Pulling his gun from its holster, he carefully pushed the door open, his SIG pointed in front of him.  
"Federal agent!" he shouted. As he entered the apartment he was met with the stale smell of smoke. Picture frames sat askew on the walls, or broken on the floors, glass scattered the floor and smears of blood painted the walls. Tony's eyes widened.  
"Ziva?.. You in here?" as he expected, he received no answer. Walking further into the apartment, the sight that he had dreaded finally greeted him.  
"Ziva!" he said, holstering his weapon and running towards his friend. All thoughts of disturbing the crime scene gone from his mind. The Mossad woman lay face down, three bullet holes in her back. Exit wounds Tony observed. A pool of crimson red stained the floor, obviously Ziva's. He resisted the urge to take Ziva into arms. Closing his eyes as the heartache set in, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell.  
"Gibbs" came the voice from the other end.  
Tony hesitated before answering.  
"it's Ziva boss"

------------------------  
DON'T KILL ME!! I need ideas people!!!!!!  
So how did you like it, I know it was a short chapter, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. don't worry, this is still a Ziva story. Haven't decided on the ship yet. I need ideas!!!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, here is the next chapter . Tell me what you think. and i can use some ideas :)

Please leave a review

Chapter 2:

Gibbs walked through the door of Ziva's apartment, his whole body going rigid. The living room was a mess, objects lay scattered across the floor and large amounts of blood discoloured the light pinewood flooring. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply, forcing himself further into the apartment.

Taking his place beside a teary eyed Timothy McGee, Gibbs couldn't help but look down at the body of his Israeli friend. Another agent gone, Gibbs thought, but Ziva wasn't just another agent, she had saved his life many times before, not caring what happened to her in the process. The bright flash and click of the camera pulled Gibbs from his thoughts, forcing him back to reality. The room was silent, apart for the shuffling of feet, the click of the camera and the noises of the outside world. Gibbs risked one more look at Ziva, only now noticing the dark bruising on her forearms. Finger marks.

"McGee, when you're finished taking photos I want you to help DiNozzo with collecting evidence." Gibbs ordered.  
"And call Ducky see what's taking him so long to get here!" at the mention of his name, Ducky appeared in the doorway, Jimmy Palmer at his side. Casting his gaze around Ziva's destroyed home, the aged pathologist shook his head regretfully. Making his way towards Jethro Gibbs, he looked down sadly at the woman he once called friend. Getting down to business he leaned down.  
"Mr Palmer, would you mind turning Miss David on to her back please" he said unhappily. Jimmy Palmer nodded. Gloved hands turning the already stiff body of Officer David on her back. They all had to suppress a gasp as they saw her face. Bruised, cut and burned. Ducky cleared his throat.  
"It looks as if she was shot point-blank" he said, mimicking the action of a gun with his two fingers "three times in the chest… it was a through and through" he looked around. "but she did not fall here, there are no bullets, no blood spatter" the old man's eyes travelled to the phone Ziva held in her hand, its handle smeared with bloody fingerprints. He sighed.  
"Looks like the poor dear tried to call for help."  
"Boss!" came a loud voice from the other room. Gibbs turned, coming face to face with DiNozzo.  
"We found the bullet casings in the living room, and there is more blood in the… the bedroom" Tony said, his eyes moving down to the floor. Gibbs clenched his teeth.  
"How bad?" he asked. Tony looked up again, shaking his head.  
"Only a few smudges of blood on the walls, most of it is, on the bed. Looks that there was a struggle, the window is broken…" Gibbs could see that Tony was taking this hard; Ziva had been his partner after all. Swallowing hard, Gibbs turned to Ducky.  
"Ducky, take her to autopsy, DiNozzo you're on bag and tag, McGee I want you to take those bullets to Abby's lab." Gibbs started for the door.  
"What are you going to do Boss?" Timmy asked. Gibbs stopped short of walking through the door.  
"I am going to inform her father."

Xxxx

Abby joyfully hopped up and down to her music playing in the background, sipping her second Caf-Pow of the morning. Gibbs had not been down in a while and she had not heard from the team since she had gotten in to work. Frowning slightly, she shrugged, presuming they had a case.

The doors to her lab swished open, causing her to turn round excitedly.  
"McGee!" she shouted, embracing him tightly. When he didn't return the gesture, she looked at him confused. It was only then that she had noticed his bloodshot eyes.  
"What's wrong Timmy?" McGee sniffed, then looked down at Abby.  
"It's Ziva Abs"  
"What about her!" the forensic scientist asked, her happy mood disintegrating into a worried and hysterical sate state.  
"She's dead Abby… she was murdered last night" Abby's eyes grew wider, tears threatened to fall.  
"No, that's impossible, Ziva doesn't die… she…she's a super ninja. Nothing can kill her McGee!" Abby broke down, once again embracing McGee. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her protectively to his chest.  
"I need you to process these bullets Abby" she sniffed and shook her head, snatching the bag that containing bullets.

Ziva was her best friend, they may have gotten off to a bad start but the Mossad assassin had grown on her, and had later become one of the best friends Abby had ever had. Now she was dead, just another name on a gravestone, another agent lost in the line of duty. Abby sniffed again, glancing at the bullets.  
"Don't worry Ziva" she said to herself. "We're going to find the person that did this to you."

Xxx

Gibb's sighed as he walked away from the Directors office. Stopping short of going downstairs. Looking out over his two remaining team members, his eyes softened.  
The bullpen was quieter then usual, the happy chatter that floated through the room, the amusing banter shared by both the Italian and the Israeli and of course the threats Ziva yelled at innocent bystanders concerning her office supplies; all now nonexistent. Tony and McGee both sat at their desks in an uncomfortable silence, their eyes trained on their friend's empty desk.  
Their team leader could tell by the looks on their faces that they were taking it hard, they had lost not only another team member, but also another friend. Hardening his face, he continued downstairs  
"You think she suffered?" McGee asked. DiNozzo shook his head.  
"I don't know" Tony answered, his eyes still staring at the desk opposite.  
"Well find out DiNozzo!" came the harsh tone of Gibb's voice.  
"Yes boss" he said, turning to his computer. He didn't even notice Gibbs pick up the phone that was ringing on his desk.  
"Gibbs" he listened to the person on the other end talk, nodded then put down the phone. Gibb's started for the stairs again.  
"What's up boss?"  
"MTAC" he said, not looking over his shoulder.

Xxx

Upon arriving at MTAC, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was greeted by the stern face of Mossad Director David.  
"Director" he greeted with a nod of his head.  
"Agent Gibbs" the other man responded coldly. "Is there a reason why you called this meeting, I have more important things to do." Gibbs nodded.  
"It's" about your daughter Director"  
"What about her?" he asked impatiently. Gibbs could see that the man was getting angry.  
"She's dead. She was murdered" Eli David's eyes widened, the faint smile he had on his lips disappearing. After regaining his composure the man simply shook his head.  
"How?" he said, no emotion evident in his voice. Gibbs frowned,  
"She was shot in her home, we don't know for sure what happened." Gibbs told him, the Israeli man nodded slowly. No sign of emotion on his face. Frowning as if he were in deep thought. The man finely spoke.  
"I will be in DC when and if I can to retrieve the body." he said, his voice wavering.  
"You wanna tell me exactly when that's gonna be?" the silver haired man asked. Looking menacingly at the camera, the Mossad director gritted his teeth.  
"I will get there when I can!" he said, the link going dead.  
Xxx

Israel Tel Aviv 18:00, hours

When Director Eli David cut off the MTAC link to NCIS, he couldn't help but turn to look at the picture of his three children. Sighing he gently picked up the picture from the table, looking down at it in with remorse.

His eyes first rested on Tali, his youngest daughter. So carefree and compassionate. Always with a smile on her face. She and Ziva were closer than sisters could be. She was only sixteen when she died. Killed in a Hamas suicide bombing.

Moving his gaze to his son, he had always been a sweet boy, especially to his sisters. But as he grew, he got colder and started to hate his father. He betrayed Mossad, he betrayed Israel and most importantly, he betrayed his father'. With his son joining Hammas, he only had one child left.

Finly he looked at Ziva, the smiling girl in the photo seeming to be a totally different person to what she was today. After he had to order Ziva to kill Ari, she had grown further apart from him, if that was even possible. After working with NCIS, she had changed. a change he didn't like. She was his only child and he expected her to be under his control, she strayed from him but that didn't make the pain in his heart any less painful.

"Oh Ziva, why did you stray from me. You were such a good agent." he said to himself. A soft knock on his door made him look up.  
"Enter" he said. The door opened and a tall well built man walked through the door.  
"Shalom Director" he greeted, his voice was deep and slightly accented.  
"What is it?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"You have received a message" the man said, holding up a white envelope. Eli extended his hand snatching the letter from the mans hand.  
"You can go now" he said, watching as the man left through the door. Opening the letter he couldn't help but gasp at the words printed on its crisp white paper. Closing his eyes he clenched his fist tightly. He was going to be on the next flight to DC, it was the least he could do.

Xxx

"What have you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in to Abby's lab, a cup of coffee in one hand, a Caf-Pow in the other. He lab was eerily silent, just as it had been when Kate had died. Setting both his coffee and the Caf-Pow on the table, Gibbs started towards Abby.  
"Abby?" he said, causing her to jump. Sniffing she turned from her computer screen, he eyes red and watery.  
"Hey Gibbs" she said, her voice was quite. Long black trails of mascara ran down her cheeks, staining her pale skin. Opening his arms, Abby ran in to them.  
"I need to know what you got off the bullets Abby" he asked, his voice softer then usual. Abby nodded against his chest, then pulled from his grasp.  
"They were standard issue Gibbs, from a SIG saucer."  
"Ziva's?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"Tony collected Ziva's gun too, it wasn't fired." Gibbs nodded. "I also checked the police reports, Someone called 911and reported what seemed like violent disturbance at Ziva's apartment, that was two days ago, Gibbs. On Friday night" Abby said, a worried look on her face.  
"And, what did they find?" Jethro Gibbs asked, confused.  
"When they got to Ziva's apartment they knocked. A man answered, the cops asked if everything was alright and he said that he and Ziva were just having an argument, but that everything was sorted out." Gibbs thought for a moment.  
"Who was he?" the Goth shrugged and shook her head, her pigtails swaying with the movement.  
"They didn't ask for his name" Gibbs closed his eyes in silent defeat. They weren't getting anywhere with this case.  
"Who called it?" he asked, his voice sounding tired.  
"Apartment 323, Ziva's next door neighbour"  
"Good work Abs" he said kissing her on the forehead, then started for the door.

Xxx

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs approached the door of apartment 323, knocking, he glanced at the apartment next door, smiling sadly. After waiting a few minutes, the door of 323 opened, revealing a small seventy year old woman. Her hair was curly and white, tinted with the colours of dark brown. Her pale blue eyes stared at him through the glass of her thick-rimmed spectacles, as her rose-painted smiled up at him.  
"Can I help you dear?" she asked, squinting her eyes to focus on Gibbs.  
"Yes Ma'am, I am sorry to bother you, but I am here about a disturbance you reported" Gibbs asked, pulling out his badge. The old woman nodded.  
"Oh yes. Friday night I think it was. I heard shouting. and what sounded like a physical fight coming from Ziva's apartment. She seemed to be fighting with a man." the woman finished.  
Is she ok?" she asked. Gibbs shook his head, swallowing his sadness.  
"No… she was found dead this morning." the old woman gasped and looked at the floor.  
"Oh poor Ziva. She was such a lovely young girl."  
"Did you know her well?" he asked. The woman shook her head.  
"We said hello occasionally, she helped me with my shopping sometimes. Other then that she seemed very…distant" the woman finished talking, then looked up at Gibbs. Hey pale blue eyes staring into his. He nodded.  
"Thank you Ma'am. That will be all for now."  
"Your welcome Agent…?"  
"Gibbs" he said the tuned away. The woman watched him go, a single tear ran down her cheek, then closed the door.

there are are. chapter three will be up soon. i like reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys i tried a slightly different layout this time to make it more easy to read, tell me if you think it is better, if not i can go back to the normal one thanks**

Please leave a review

Chapter 3

Ducky entered autopsy with a quiet sigh, his eyes instantly moving to the table he knew Ziva occupied. Jimmy Palmer was already there, sitting comfortably in the seat that was

placed alongside a small metal table. Wrestling his coat from his shoulders he placed it on the hook beside the door.

"Good morning Mr Palmer" Ducky greeted with a small smile. Jimmy shot from his seat and nodded his greeting. Starting towards the table Ziva lay on, he carefully pulled back the

white sheet that covered her, looking at her beaten face.

"Oh my…You can't seem to stay out f trouble can you my dear?" he asked her, wiping at bits of stray hair from her face. Palmer stood at a respectable distance, watching as the elder

doctor said goodbye to Ziva.

The second Gibbs entered the autopsy, Ducky tore his gaze away from his 'patient'

"Ducky.." he greeted, his voice rough. Striding to Doctor Mallards side, he glanced down at Ziva.

"What happened to her?" For a moment the room was silent.

"Well who ever killed her, wanted her to be in a great deal of pain. She was beaten. Her left arm was broken in three places, she has a fractured cheek bone the wound on her head

is bound to have caused a concussion. The bruises on her arms suggest that she was held down." Ducky hand lifted her arm, showing Jethro her bruised hand.

"She fought back though, but I guess you already know that. I found some skin under her nails, maybe Abby can get something off that" Ducky shook his head slowly, removing his

glasses.

"But this was personal Jethro, if it was just someone simply wanting to kill her… it would not have been this violent." Gibbs sighed.

"COD?"

"Without an autopsy I can't be sure, but from what I can tell you she drowned…in her own blood. One of the bullets that entered her chest punctured her lung "

The room went deathly silent, each occupant of autopsy unable to completely grasp the reality of their friend's brutal demise. Ducky rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Poor girl, didn't even have a chance."

There was an awkward silence, a low hum and heavy breathing being the only sound in the room.

"When will the Rabbi be getting here?" Gibbs asked.

"He won't be!" came a new voice from behind him. Turning, he came face to face with non other than Director Eli David.

Xxx

Sipping his coffee the man watched as two agents arrived at Ziva's house. Their shoulders seemed slumped and heavy as they carried their bags up the few steps that led to the

front door of the apartment building. Lifting his hand he ran his fingers over the small scratches that blemished his face, grinning.

_He laughed as his fist connected with her cheek, hearing a satisfying crunch beneath his knuckles. It was then that her uninjured arm shot up, her nails tearing the flesh from his face.  
"Hold her!" he screamed to his 'goons'. Two men of similar build grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to her knees.  
"Hello Ziva. Miss me?…."_

He smiled at the memories, loved the way she fought against him, and in some sickening way, loved to watch the life drain from her eyes. He found himself wondering if the Mossad

Director had received his letter, his only regret being he was never able to see the man's face as he read the words he had carefully written down.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a delicate gold chain, his fingers tracing over the Star of David that was attached to it.

Finishing the last of his coffee, he rose from his chair, leaving some money under the empty porcelain cup. Descending the stairs of the café, he pulled open the door to his car, his

eyes still focused on the broken window of Ziva's apartment. A few seconds passed, before he tore his gaze away. Starting the car, he drove off, leaving two oblivious agents behind him.

Xxx

Timothy McGee stared at the sight before him, his mouth open and forming an 'o' shape. Special Agent Antony DiNozzo stood beside him, his expression similar to his own.

The scene of Ziva's usually untidy bedroom lay before them, the white sheets of her bed tangled and bloodied. The three abstract paintings that hung on the walls, usually in a

symmetrical fashion, were now discarded and broken on the floor, along with what seemed like a million shards of glass.

Careful not to disturb the crime scene, McGee stepped further into the bedroom, his eyes tracing every inch, as if wanting to commit it to memory. The crunch of glass under his feet

made him look down. A silver frame lay discarded on the floor, the photo turned away from him, facing the floor. With gloved hands he bent down, picking it up. His heart sank. The

picture was of Ziva and her siblings. Ari, Tali and herself, all staring at the camera smiling. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Tony's voice.

"Probie I think I found something" Tony pointed at the broken pieces of glass that remained in the window frame.

"Blood?" McGee asked. Tony nodded taking a swab.

"What's so good about that Tony?" the younger agent asked, finding himself getting angry. "I could be Ziva's" Tony nodded, wagging his finger in the air.

"Or…. It could be our killers" DiNozzo replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips. McGee nodded, finally catching on to what Tony was saying. Tony put the bloodied swab in an evidence

bag and passed it to Tim.

"Get this to Abby see if she can get anything off it" Tony ordered, his Gibbs persona taking over his usual DiNozzo charm. For some reason, Tony looked out the window, noticing tiny

specs of glass on the outside balcony.

"McGee?" Tim stopped short of exiting the door.

"What?"

"Why would glass be outside of the room?" Tony questions, pointing at the sharp shard of broken window.

"Maybe it was broken from the inside… the killers threw it back in, to make it look like a break in…" McGee thought for a moment, concentration on his face.

"But the only way of getting in is through the front door, and there is no sign of forced entry?" he pointed out. Tony nodded his head.

"So that means she knew the killer..."

Xxx

Abby gulped down what was left of her Caf-Pow, her usual chipper self, somewhat dimmed. Her music was still turned low, and even through there was a small hum of it playing in

the background, it seemed, different. She placed the now empty Caf-Pow on the table, discarding it.

A high beeping noise drew her attention across the room.

"What is it Abby?" Tony asked, appearing at her side. Abby pointed to the screen. It showed dark skinned man.

"Habib Chavev, born in Israel. He was sentenced to ten years in jail for Murder, robbery, rape, fraud, treason… and the list goes on." Abby looked at the picture of the man, cringing.

He didn't exactly have the friendliest of faces, Abby thought. He was tanned, with muddy green eyes, black hair and an untidy black goatee. What unnerved her most about the man

was the way his eyes stared into the camera, as if having some kind of brutal content behind them, and the way his fat lips were curved in to an unattractive smile.

Shaking her head, she brought her focus back to the task at hand.

I also found some traces of ink on the skin fragment I found on the glass you brought back" Tony and McGee both frowned.

"Ink trace?" they both asked in unison, for the first time that day, Abby found herself smiling.

"Why else do you have ink on you skin other than the ink of a pen?" The two agents stopped to think a while.

"A tattoo?" McGee shouted out, a little louder then necessary. He looked at the picture of Habib Chavev, frowning. Moving his gaze down to the mans arm, he spotted it.

"The only place this guy has a tattoo is his arm, that means who ever we're looking for…-"

"Has a laceration from the glass on his left arm"

Abby finished Tim's, sentence. Tim smiled half-heartedly, bringing Abby into a hug.

"You the best Abs" he said, kissing her cheek, the starting for the door.

Xxx

It was night. The light of the moon cast shadows across the floor of Director Vance's office, creating absurd patterns on the red carpet. Gibbs had been in here for the last hour, only

half listening to the conversation going on between the two Directors.

Glancing beside him, the Mossad director sat in an upright position, one hand resting comfortably in his lap, white the other lay on his chest pocket.

"Agent Gibbs, you need to choose someone else to fill in for Miss David" he heard Vance say.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Agent G…"

"No Vance that's my final answer. No one can take Ziva's place. Tony McGee and I will cope just fine but you are not putting another agent at her desk!" Jethro shot from his chair, his hand clenched into fists by his side.

"You seem to care a great deal about my daughter Agent Gibbs." came the emotionless voice of Director David.

" Well I 'cared' about her more than you ever did that's for sure " Gibbs shot back. The elder man merely looked at him. There was a silence as the two men shared angry glances.

"We will talk about this later!" Vance warned Agent Gibbs "But right now, we have to find out who is responsible for Agent David's death!"

"Perhaps, this will help" Director David spoke up, reaching in to his chest pocket.

Glancing at the piece of paper the Mossad Director held in his hand, Gibbs snatched it from the mans grasp, unfolding it suspiciously.

---  
_Director David_

By the time you read this, your daughter will already be dead. And believe me when I say that I made it slow and painful, just like you made it for me.

You ruined my life, so I have an obligation to ruin yours.

We will see each other again.

Shalom

-------------------  
Well chapter three is up and awaiting reviews . Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next update people, hope you all enjoy it.

.Please leave a review.

Chapter 4

Gibbs was silent when he read the letter, the look on his face portraying no emotion. The clock ticked and still no one had said a word. Vance carefully peeled the paper from Gibbs's tense fingers, reading it himself.  
"Do you know who sent this Eli?" he asked his friend, the man nodded.  
"I have an idea" he answered quietly. Swallowing hard the Mossad Director looked up, his face hardening.  
"A man called Jamal Kabib, he was Ziva's Mossad partner for three years, that was until we received information that he was working with Hammas. He was responsible for three terrorist attacks on Israeli soil and more attacks in other countries" the man stopped to think for a moment, then continued with his explanation.  
"It was ten years ago that he was sentenced to five years in prison, we had no evidence that it was him that was responsible for the bombings but I knew it was him, all he was charged for was treason against Israel." Eli's face was contorted into an angry snarl.  
"He was responsible for the bombing that killed Tali." he admitted, looking up at Director Vance.  
"Tali?" Gibbs questioned, confusion evident in his voice.  
"My youngest daughter…Ziva's sister." Gibbs nodded.  
"Do you have idea where Jamal Kabib is now?" he asked. Eli shook his head.  
"No" he said simply with a shake of his head. Gibbs huffed and walked towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going Gibbs!" yelled Vance. The silver haired man didn't turn around, but instead cried over his shoulder.  
"I'm going to find the bastard that killed my agent!" the door closed behind him, leaving the two Directors staring at an empty space.

Xxx

Tony glanced out of the window of his apartment, a glass of bourbon in his hand. He looked out over the city, hearing the car horns and the hum of traffic below him, he took a small sip from his drink, sighing.

The lights of the city illuminated through his open curtains, bathing the floor in a orange glow. His apartment was dark, littered with dirty clothes, movie cases and old pizza boxes. Sighing he took another sip of his drink, glancing down at a photo he held in his hand.

It was a picture of the team at the last Christmas party, a night Tony would never forget. He smiled as he remembered tying to explain the concept of mistletoe to Ziva and had decided to show her by dragging McGee under the festive plant and kissing him. He smiled at the memory, glancing at the picture again.

Gibbs sat in between Abby and Ziva, his arms wrapped protectively around their necks. Abby was smiling happily at the camera as were Gibbs and Ziva. McGee and Tony also sat next to each other, drinks in hand, McGee held his drink up in a toast, while Tony grinned drunkenly at the camera.

Tearing his gaze from the worn picture he glanced out of the window, yawning. The TV was still rolling the credits of a movie Tony hadn't bothered to watch. The flickering light of the screen illuminating the couch. Groggily getting to his feet, Tony switched the TV off, heading for the bedroom. He had not bothered to make the bed that morning, as he was already late for work when he woke. Climbing into the bed with a heavy sigh, he rested his head on his pillow, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

Xxx

NCIS headquarters 07:00

Eli David stared down at his daughter, his eyes never leaving the sight of her beaten face. Her skin was pale, her eyes, staring up at the ceiling through closed lids. Placing her arms one on top of the other, he moved them to rest on her chest, kissing his index and middle finger, then gently putting them to her forehead.  
"Rest in peace, my daughter" he said in his native tongue, his voice soft. He had secretly found himself wishing he had made more time for her, made an effort to spend some father daughter time with her. A silent tear creped from the corner of his eye, leaving a wet trail behind it. Another daughter gone, another child lost, another agent killed. He knew he had not been the best father, but being Director of Mossad he had to choose between his family or his duty. He chosen the later.

Ducky watched from a distance as the man said goodbye to his daughter, keeping himself busy in the process of cleaning his glasses.  
"When will my daughter be ready to leave for Israel?" he heard the director ask. Ducky jumped and looked up, finding the man just centimetres away from him.  
Ducky cleared his throat.  
"Well, I assume once the case closes." he said, putting his glasses back on his face.  
"You expect me to just wait till Gibbs figures out the case?" he asked, his tone angry. "While my daughter is unable to pass on… she needs to be buried as quickly as possible so she may pass on and live in peace." the Director shouted, Ducky remained calm.  
"What would you rather we do, bury her… or catch her killer?" the man was silent, seeing to seethe at Doctor Mallard's comment. Turning round on his heel, the man started for the door, marching through the exit and up the stairs.

Xxx

Special Agent Antony DiNozzo started blankly out of his windscreen window, eyeing the man that currently sat at a small metal table across the road.

Habib Chavev sat quietly at the 'Joe bar' gulping down what seemed to be his 4th pint of beer.  
"How much more is this guy going to drink?" he heard McGee ask beside him, Tony just shrugged.  
"Beats me McGeek, the more the better… it's not exactly easy to take out a Mossad officer." Tony said. Timothy nodded his head. A few more moments passed with neither McGee or DiNozzo saying a word.  
"Tony, he's on the move" whispered Tim, DiNozzo looked up, following the man with his gaze as he made his way across the street. Tony got out of the car, flashing his badge.  
"Excuse me, Habib Chavev, I'd like to ask you a few questions?" the moment the words left his mouth, the man's eyes widened as he turned to run in the direction he came. Tony sighed.  
"Why do they always run?!" he shouted, starting after him, Timothy McGee a few feet behind him.

Habib turned left, running into an abandoned car park of an old warehouse. Habib turned round, firing a few shots from the gun he had pulled from his waistband. Tony instinctively dived behind some grey cylinder barrels, pulling out his own gun. Peering over the top of the barrels the Italian Agent jumped as a few bullets narrowly missed his head, bounding off the metal and ricocheted elsewhere.

Firing a few round from his own gun Tony didn't see McGee enter the parking lot, his SIG pointed in front of him.  
"Tony!" he shouted as DiNozzo dodged another set of bullets.  
"McGee get down!" Tony screamed, turning towards his friend. McGee stopped abruptly at Tony's outburst, just as he head a gunshot go off. Felling a surge of pain rip through him, McGee yelled, falling hard to the ground, and there he stayed, motionless.

.Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review. i know i am evil, but if you review you will see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up in teo or three days maybe less, _**

**_please tell me what you think of it. _**

**_Thanks_**

**_xx_**

Xxx

Ever since he was young, Tony DiNozzo had always hated hospitals. He hated the pristine white of the walls, bare of any colour or life. He hated the constant foul odour of the antiseptic and the phone that nobody seemed to answer, but what he hated most was the feeling he got when he entered one. The feeling of uneasiness, sadness and fear that washed over him, having no other reason but the knowledge that the hospital was always full of people yet seemed so solemn and quiet.

Antony DiNozzo was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he had not noticed the pretty blond nurse that now stood in front of him.  
"Excuse me, Mr DiNozzo?" she asked, causing the agent to jump and look up.  
"Yes!" he said hopefully, glancing up expectedly at the nurse.  
"Mr McGee has just come out of surgery, he will make a full recovery, the bullet clipped him on the shoulder, lodging itself in to the bone, we successfully removed the bullet and he should be able to leave, early tomorrow morning" the nurse smiled, then skittered down the hall.  
"DiNozzo!" came the harsh but worried voice of Agent Gibbs, Tony turned his head to see not only his boss but a very worried looking Abby walking up to him.  
"Hey Boss" he greeted. Before he had a chance stand, Abby flung herself in to his arms.  
"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. Is Timmy ok… are you Ok!" Abby said quickly, frantic hands reaching for Tony's face. Tony just smiled, nodding.  
"I'm fine Abs, Tim's fine and we got our suspect in custody" Tony said, looking at Gibbs who nodded.  
"McGeek should be able to go home tomorrow morning" Tony said, prying Abby's arms from around his neck.

"Abby stay with McGee, Tony you're with me" Gibbs ordered, starting down the corridor.  
"With you boss" Tony flinched as the palm of Gibb's hand collided with the back of his head.  
"Interrogation."

Xxx

Abby watched the 'silver haired fox' and Tony DiNozzo walked towards the exit door of the hospital, a slight stride in their steps. She hated hospitals, especially the doctors, it is not like she had anything against them, she just didn't like them. Making her way towards Timmy's room, she stopped just short of going through the door.  
"He needs chocolates, and flowers!" she said to herself, turning round and starting towards the gift shop.

When Abby had finished with her 'shopping spree' she rushed to McGee's room, Balloons, chocolates, teddy bear and flowers in hand. Awkwardly pushing the door open she smiled as she was met with the amused gaze of Timothy McGee.  
"Hey Abby." He said with a knowing smile. She smiled back, setting the balloons, teddy chocolate and flowers down.  
"McGee!" she all but screamed, wrapping her arms round him in a tight hug. At his moan, she let go, her pale hands covering her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine… did we catch the guy?" He asked, a sly smile came to Abby's lips as she stole one of his chocolates.  
"What do you think?" Abby said with a light hearted smile, hugging the teddy bear tight to her chest.

Xxx

The interrogation room was silent, the only one present was the man that currently sat in the interrogation chair, his hands, cuffed in front of him. Tony stared at him through the glass of the observation room, silently wishing to himself that he could put a bullet in the man's head, or cause him as much pain as he had caused Ziva. Moments passed before Gibbs entered the interrogation room, the door slamming against the wall beside it as he made his entrance.  
"You must be Agent Gibbs" Habib Chavev said, turning his head to nod his greeting. "I would shake you're hand, but as you can see I am unable" the man smiled as he lifted up his hands, showing them cuffed tightly together. Gibbs ignored him, sitting down and slamming a file on the desk.  
"Is there any reason I am here?" he asked, Gibbs bit back his anger, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
"You killed one of my Agents." Gibbs accused stonily, cold eyes staring into the others mans. A sick smile creped on to the man's face, a knowing look in his eye.  
"You agent?" he asked.  
"Yes my agent, the one you beat half to death and shot in her own home!" Gibbs shouted, losing all patients with Habib's cocky attitude. Habib Chavev expression remained calm.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said.  
"Don't lie to me you bastard, I will get the information from you somehow!" The man laughed, causing Gibbs to clench his fists in anger.  
"And how do you suppose on doing that agent Gibbs?" he asked, leaning forward.  
"I have seen what you Americans call an 'interrogation' you can't do anything to me." Habib grinned, showing yellow teeth. He had not realized the door open and close, had paid no attention to the man that had entered interrogation, his cold eyes watching him from a distance. It was Jethro's time to smile, standing up straight and regaining his composure.  
"I might not be able to get anything out of you." Gibbs said calmly, then inclined his head towards the man standing a few feet away. "But he will." Chavev's smile disappeared and he suddenly stiffened, the Director of Mossad stared at him through a stoic expression, leaning up against the wall.  
"D…D…Director" he stuttered shifting under the man's gaze.  
"Officer Habib Chavev" the Mossad Director greeted, calmly making his way to the seat which was just seconds ago occupied by Agent Gibbs.

With his hands clasped tightly in front of his, he sat staring at the man opposite, not making a sound. Moments passed and still nobody had uttered a word, Director David, decided to break the silence.  
"What did I ever do to you, that would make you turn against me?" he asked calmly, suddenly the man turned angry.  
"You know what you did!" he said through gritted teeth. The Director remained expressionless, he looked down, staring at the man's arm. A deep cut scared his skin, ripping the flesh from his wrist up to just under his elbow.  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked, deciding to change the subject. Habib smiled.  
"I cut myself on a piece of glass" he said, barely containing the large grin that appeared on his face.  
"Do not lie to me" Eli warned. Habib shrugged.  
"It was not a complete lie, I got this when your bitch of a daughter tried to defend herself."

_Flashback  
Ziva kicked the man that was currently trying to get on top of her, hearing him grunt as he was forced backwards, shattering the window. She couldn't help but laugh as the glass tore the flesh of the man's wrist, causing him to yell in pain.  
"You bitch" he swore, striking Ziva in the face once more. She couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped passed her lips as she tried desperately to get some air into her lungs, but the three bullets that had tore through her chest just moments ago had made it hard to breathe. She heard a knock on the door, then voices.  
She tried to scream, tried to call for help, but the lack of air in her lungs, and the strong hand that covered her mouth prevented her from doing so. The door closed, the voices ceased, and again she was alone, alone with the three people who were going to kill her._

End of Flashback

Habib leaned forward, taunting the Director. " Do you want to know what I did to your daughter Director?" the man whispered, licking his lips. Eli clenched his fists tightly and without thinking drew his hand back hitting the Israeli traitor in the face. Habib was forced backwards, hitting the ground with a large thud. Gibbs made no action to stop the man.  
"Why did you kill her?" he screamed. The man laughed again, looking up at the director while holding his obviously broken nose.  
"You might want to ask Jamal that question." He replied. Eli started towards the man, his fist raised, Gibbs putting a hand on his bicep made him stop.  
"We need to talk!" he said angry, dragging the older man outside.

When outside the room, the Director pulled his arm from Gibbs's grasp.  
"How dare you touch me!" he yelled, Gibbs turned to him.  
"You assaulted my suspect, I don't know nor do I want to know how you 'interrogate' people in Israel, but in America we don't hit the people we are trying to get information from do you understand that!" Gibbs shouted, slamming his open palm hard against the wall. The Director remained unusually calm.  
"You heard what that man said agent Gibbs, how he tried to defile my daughter!" his tone became angry.  
"That does not give you the right to take a hand to my suspect!" the men were silent, quietly staring each other. Everything around them seeming to be a blur. Gibbs blinked then turned, walking away, leaving the Director staring angrily after him.

Xxx

Tony paid no attention to his boss as he stormed round the corner ,he didn't know what his boss was angry about exactly, but he figured it had something to do with the way the Mossad Director had reacted to what Habib had said. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the Director hitting him, giving Tony the slight satisfaction when the man broke his nose.  
"DiNozzo, what are doing at Ziva's desk?" Gibbs asked, Tony looked up startled.  
"I was cleaning it boss, The Director wanted her things to take back to Israel with her…with her body" Gibbs looked down into the box that currently held two photos and a small book then looked at Tony. Plucking a photo from the box, he stared at it with a small smile. It was the photo of the team, at the last Christmas party, slightly worn at the edges. He placed it on the desk, looking up at Tony.  
"This stays here"

**_hope you have enjoyed it, i have already got the next chapter writen up and ready to send off to my Beta. thanks for reading, i want to know what you thought of it._**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE FIC SO FAR, I KNOW I AM EVIL BUT STILL.**

...Please leave a review...

Xxx

:Chapter 6:

Gibbs looked up at the clock with a weary expression, sipping his coffee, the rain outside had stopped, the day turning in to a dull and cloudy afternoon, the bullpen around him was quite, with McGee in hospital, and Ziva no longer with them, the day had seemed to drag on. Tony sat with his head turned to his computer, although his eyes were on the desk opposite. Abby sat at Ziva's desk, fiddling with the ripped seems of the cardboard box that rested on its surface.

They were all waiting for the two directors to emerge, patiently waiting as the time ticked by.

Gibbs had never Vance, the Mossad Director, they were much alike in his eyes, cruel, uncaring and cold. Vance at least had a heart, knew how to care for others when the time came, but Gibbs had found the Mossad director more and more heartless every time his name was spoken, every time he saw the mans face.

To be honest, he had found it hard to believe Ziva had turned out the way she did and had not turned into a monster such as Ari, the man that had killed his first agent, Kate, the man that had nearly killed Abby, the man that had drove a stake through his heart trying to hurt every woman he has ever cared about, was ironically killed by the very person who was trying to protect him.

The ding of the elevator drew his attention towards the metal doors, reviling the two directors, side by side.  
"Where the hell have you been, you called this meeting fifteen minutes ago and then didn't have the decency to show up!" he yelled, losing his patients. Both Directors stopped in their tracks at his sudden outburst.  
"Any luck on finding Jamal Agent Gibbs?" Eli asked, his flat toned voice making Gibbs grit his teeth.  
"Abby" he called, Abby instantly looked up. She picked up a remote and put a picture up on the screen, talking as she did so.  
"Jamal Kabib, born and raised in Israel, he joined Mossad when he was eighteen but was sentenced to jail for ten years for grand larceny, treason and terrorism in Israel " Abby opened her mouth to say something further, when Eli David spoke up.  
"He was my daughter's partner for years before we discovered he had ties with Hamas, he was Ari's right hand man" the man seemed unfazed by this, none surprisingly to Gibbs. "When I sent him to prison he swore revenge, until I received the letter he sent, I thought he was just trying to scare me" the man said.

His eyes were like Ziva's, Tony thought to himself, as he watched the man from where he was sitting. His face betrayed no emotion, because his eyes said it all. He was afraid, he was sad, he cared for his daughter more then she knew he did, and that's what hurt Tony the most. The fact that he was not even decent enough to tell his daughter that he loved her once and a while, that he really did care for her, and all those yeas of being a total utter basted were just a fake façade to save her life, to make her hard.

"He wants to taunt you." Tony suddenly said, causing all heads to turn to him. He looked up.  
"Isn't it obvious, you sent him to prison, you made his life a living hell for ten years, now all he wants to do is hurt you before you kill him, make you feel the hurt, make you feel like it is your fault that Ziva is dead" there was a stunned silence. "What?" Tony said, "I can be deep" Gibbs nodded at his senior agent, smiling.  
"Abs, where is this guy's last known location?" Gibbs asked, Abby looked at the computer then looked up, grinning.  
" Here in Washington, Silver spring, house number 143"  
"DiNozzo with me" Gibbs shouted as he made his way to the elevators, Tony right behind him.

Xxx

The sun has just started to set on the small city of DC Washington, falling behind the large buildings and illumination the paths with a soft glow. Jamal watched the sun go down, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette.

He had forgotten what it had been like to truly be free, and not stuck in a small grey prison cell, with no more then a bed, a toilet and a cellmate. He loved the feel of the wind on his face, the feel of fresh air in his lungs, and smiling to himself he thought, how ironic, that even though the smoke from the cigarette was mixed with the cool air of DC weather, It was still better then the foul prison Director David had stuck him in, without a care of how he would be treated.

To be honest, he had not wanted to kill Ziva, she was the only one that had been good to him, even when they found out he was planning on bombing Israel, and yet, she was the one he decided to kill, the one he wanted to cause pain. Fingering the gold chain he had ripped from her neck, he smiled to himself, thinking of how she fought against him. It was a thrill for him, seeing his partner fall, where in earlier times, he would have tried everything he could have to prevent that. Life was a big joke at times, and he loved it.

Distracted from his musings, his grin could only get bigger when he turned around, Looking into the large door that lead into an old warehouse, facing the very thing he had been trying so hard to create, ever since he was released from prison. He was planning on finishing the job he started, but this time he had people at his side with the same ambition. To destroy Mossad.  
Turning round he made his way through the doors of the warehouse, silently watching as his men worked, he could smell the faint aroma of petrol in the air, a smell he had become found of after walking out of prison a free man.

The last of the sunlight filtered through the boarded windows if the warehouse, lighting every object it contained. Missiles. Close to twenty people rushed in and out of the doors of the warehouse, weary not to draw attention to themselves. He breathed in the air with a deep breath then turned to the man that currently stood behind him.  
"What?" he asked, the man stood at attention, his white shirt, covered with oil.  
"The Missiles are ready for deployment sir" he said, his eyes staring at the wall behind Jamal, if it was something he hated, it was people staring him in the eye, it showed strength, and he didn't like that.  
"Good," he said, then turned round, watching as everyone worked.  
"Today is a day that will be remembered only by us" he shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, all paying attention to him. "But tomorrow, the whole world will remember…they will remember it, as the day Mossad fell to their knees, the day the Israelis lost the war…" he stopped, taking in everyone expressions. "and the day where Hamas begins its reign! " he lifted his hands high in the air at the yells of triumph reverberated through the room, it was like music to his ears. Mossad was going to pay for the pain they put him through, Eli David had already paid somewhat, Jamal had plans to take out Israel, and he was going to go through with them. By this time tomorrow, Mossad, would be no more.

Xxx

Sliver spring was a nice neighbourhood, with houses that you would see in a show of desperate housewife's Everything had its place and seemed to be almost identical. Even the grass seemed to be cut a certain length, He shivered, suddenly thinking of a movie he had watched a few days before, about a neighbourhood that had looked exactly like this, the twisted locals harbouring a twisted secret.

Pulling up just outside Jamal Kibib's house, Tony shuddered. The house looked exactly the same to the others, the same letter box, the same white and blue exterior, the same baby blue terrace. The grass was slightly longer, speckled with weeds and flowers, the curtains were drawn, and the mail box was still full. Antony and Jethro silently got out the car, the setting sun hitting their faces. It had turned out to be a warm day after all, but only when the sun had began to set, did it actually break through the grey clouds that now seemed non existent.

"You think he is home boss" he asked, slowly making his way towards the house, Gibbs close by his side.  
"That's what we are here to find out DiNozzo" Gibbs simply replied, climbing the three steps that lead to the door. Knocking softly on the door , Tony tried to glance through the window, the curtains obstructing his view of the inside. When he turned his head to look at the boss, Gibbs was already on his knees, picking the lock. The door opened easily.  
"Isn't this breaking and entering boss?" Tony asked worriedly.  
"Not if we have a warrant DiNozzo" Tony nodded, then pulled out his gun, pointing it in front of him and starting through the door.  
"Clear!" he heard Gibbs say from the other room.  
"Looks like he hasn't been home for a while boss" Gibbs entered the room, nodding.  
"Either this guys a slob or he just left home and never came back" Tony pointed to the dishes in the sink, a dirty pile of brown speckled white plates lay in an untidy pile across the kitchen worktops.

Gibbs frowned, something wasn't right. Holstering his gun, he closed his eyes, almost listening for something.  
"What's up boss?" Tony said, Gibbs shushed him. The room was quiet. Then he heard it, the faint tick, tick, tick the only sound in the room. Gibbs looked around, the only clocks in the room were digital.  
"DiNozzo get out now, it's a bomb!" Tony and Gibbs started towards the door, but were thrown back into the living room as an explosion of fire engulfed them.

* * *

**HEHEHE I KNOW I AM REALLY EVIL, REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE FEED BACK****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW  
ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 7

Bright light. It was all he could see. Just an orange blur through closed lids. Gibbs opened his eyes with a groan, instantly regretting doing so. The lights above him seared through his vision, causing him to close his eyes tightly. Beside him he could hear a voice, distant, hushed and garbled.

Everything hurt, his head, his arms his legs, places that he did not know could hurt did hurt. Risking opening his eyes again, he tried to focus his attention on what was going on around him. Then it hit him. Entering the house, the explosion, then pain. He tried to get up, but he was pushed down again. Suddenly a masked face hovered over him, telling him to calm down, that everything would be fine. It was then that he found himself fleeting in to unconsciousness, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

When he awoke, it was to the sound of an obnoxious beeping. Beside him he could hear the rustle of clothing, the whispering of voices. Opening the heavy lids of his eyes he saw Abby, her head rested beside his bandaged hand, her black maraca smudged slightly by tears. Two other people were in the room with him, Timothy McGee stood at the end of the bed, one arm in a blue coloured sling. The second occupant was Dr Mallard, his expression weary as he glanced down at Jethro's medical chart.  
"Hi Boss" Timmy said, with a smile, Gibbs nodded, then looked at Ducky. The old doctor also had a smile on his face, although it was small and tired.  
"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Both McGee and Ducky looked down at the floor.  
"Jethro, when Tony and you were brought in he was deemed critical… he was taken into surgery for extensive damage to his stomach and upper back, they have put him into a medically induced coma. He will heal better that way" Gibbs seemed to take the information well, nodding his head at doctor Mallard's statement.

Beside him Abby stirred, causing all heads to turn her way. Lifting her head from her place on the bed she glanced up at Gibbs, her face breaking out into a smile.  
"Gibbs!" she said, jumping up and wrapping her arms round his neck.  
"Oh my god Gibbs, don't ever do that to me again, you were unconscious for at least 6 hours, Tony is in a coma and Ziva is dead, what else is going to happen Gibbs what?" she asked, barely stopping to take a breath. Gibbs could see the worry in her face,; he smiled, hugging her back. A nurse came through the door, smiling at the sight before her.  
"Excuse me, Visiting hours are over" she said, Abby's arms only hugged tighter.  
"Abigail…" Ducky voice broke their embrace. Wrinkled hands wrapped gently round Abby's arm, pulling her towards the door.  
"We can see him later dear." waving a sad goodbye Abby followed both Timmy and Ducky towards the exit. After all, they had a case to solve.

Xxx

Timothy McGee had never really been the an intimidating person, but as he walked into the interrogation room, he couldn't help but feel a pang of hatred as his eyes fell onto the man that currently occupied the chair. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, slamming it forcefully shut behind him.

Silently making his way to the chair opposite Habib, he stared into his eyes. Daring him to talk first.  
"And who might you be?" Habib asked amused. McGee licked his lips before answering.  
"My name is Special Agent McGee, I want to ask you a few questions" he said, the man opposite smile.  
"Jamal Kabib, I know you know where he is? "  
"What makes you think I will tell you?" he leaned forward, showing yellow teeth.  
"Well, if you tell me where I can find him that will definitely make your prison sentence shorter" the man's smile faded.  
"What prison sentence?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, it was McGee's turn to smile.  
"We can charge you with, withholding information from federal authorities and the murder of a federal agent" the Israeli man licked his lips nervously, unconsciously biting down on his lip.  
"Why is Jamal in DC?" McGee asked forcefully. Habib paused before answering.  
"To finish the Job he started, to hurt the man that hurt him, we already attacked the Directors heart by getting rid of that whore he calls a daughter" he laughed. "Not that the Director has much of a heart… to attack" McGee leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.  
"Now all he needs to do is finish the job he started"  
"What job?" Habib smiled evilly.  
"This is where I stop answering your questions." McGee sighed. The door suddenly swung open, with enough force to dent the wall beside. The director stormed in and with one swift moment lifted Chavev from his seat, slamming him against the wall. The mans feet dangled inches from the floor, as he looked down fearfully at the Director.  
"I do not have much patients left in me Chavev" McGee could see that the man was shaking with anger. "Tell me what job he is trying to finish!" the man struggled against him.  
"Bombing…M…Mossad" he said through desperate attempts to suck in air.  
"Warehouse on Downs street…" after one more strong squeeze the director let go of the man's neck, letting him fall in a heap to the floor. McGee stood there speechless. The Director turned to him.  
"Where is this, Downs street he speaks of?"  
"Not far from here…sir."  
"Let's go." the man walked towards the door, after a few moments. McGee followed.

Xxx

It had been three hours since he was released from the hospital, three hours since he walked away from Gibbs room, three hours since he was told his best friend was in a coma and three hours since he had received information about Jamal Kabib's ware bouts.

Pulling outside the back of the warehouse, McGee felt a pang of fear build up in his stomach. A small van pulled up behind him and out flooded a group of FBI agents. Taking a deep breath, Timmy opened the door, pulling his SIG from the now empty holster. Closely following the FBI agents. They approached the warehouse cautiously, their guns drawn protectively in front of them. The moment they had entered the building gunshots tore through the two agents in front, causing everyone to duck for cover.

Peering over the top of the barrel he currently hid behind, he spotted three men not too far away from him, one of them being Jamal. He was a handsome man, with messy black hair and a neat goatee. Suddenly a bullet his the side of the barrel, causing McGee to duck as it narrowly missed ripping though his skull. Firing blindly at the three men he smiled when he heard the sound of a bullet making contact, he glanced up, seeing that he had shot Jamal in the leg. Before the other two men could reload their guns, McGee fired two bullets, each hitting their target.

The gunfire ceased as did the shouts. Tim got up from his place on the floor, brushing the dust from his pants., glancing at the many body's that were strewn across the floor in a careless fashion .  
"Special Agent McGee! " a female voice called to him. McGee followed it, stopping in front of the owner. FBI agent Sara Green's expression was one of fear and bewilderment. Two large missiles stood side by side, pointed upward towards the sky.  
"The missiles are set for automatic deployment at 1300 hours!" a worried male voice said, causing McGee to swallow hard.  
"What time is it now?"  
"Just under 1230 sir….."

Xxx

It was 2:30 by the time McGee dragged himself into the Bullpen. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. The arm that was in the sling throbbed for attention. His eyes glanced wearily down to the floor as he stifled a yawn.  
"The threat against Israel, is over yes?" came a cold voice from behind. He jumped, almost dropping his coffee.  
"Yes sir it is, but Jamal got away" McGee said sadly. The Directors eyes widened.  
"You let my daughter's killer, escape?" the man stood from his seat, looking down on Agent McGee.  
"He won't get far, I put out BOLO for him" he said forcefully, not caring about the height difference between them, not caring about the fact that this man could have killed him hundred times over by now.  
"Well, bring my daughters killer to justice, and she will indeed rest in peace, tell the others I said goodbye" the director turned and started towards the elevator.  
"Wait, you're leaving?" McGee said with wide eyes. The man simple turned and nodded his head.  
"My daughter needs to be buried soon…or she will not be able to pass!" McGee watched as the man turned and headed for the elevator again.  
"She wants to be cremated…" he called after him softly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ziva, she wants to be cremated, not buried" McGee said softly. The man across from him frowned.  
"I have already made plans for her!" he shouted, then looked down at the floor. "But I think I could change them, for her." the two men were silent, staring at each other from the short distance between them.  
"When is the funeral?" McGee broke the silence.  
"Tomorrow, sunset." he replied shortly. McGee's eyes widened yet again.  
"We can't make that!" he shouted, a little louder then he thought possible.  
"You won't have to, no one here is invited, family only!" the Director stormed towards the elevator, slamming his thumb down on the call button.  
"Family only!" McGee watched as the director stepped inside of the elevator, a look of anger on his face. The doors closed shortly after, leaving McGee alone in the bullpen. He didn't know how much more he could take. He had just lost his friend in a savage attack, and two others were in hospital. Sometimes, life sucked, but he wasn't going to miss Ziva's funeral. Not even if it killed him.

-----------------------------  
i AM KINDA GETTING STUCK, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO CARRY ON, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. :) THANKS. I AM NOT SURE IF THERE IS A DOWNS STREET IN DC, BUT THERE IS NOW. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya guys, sorry it took so long, I have bee busy and so had my Beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter will be up very soon read and review!!  
And I know its short, but I liked it short. I would have been too boring long. Thanks for reading…enjoy**_

Please leave a review :)

Chapter 8

McGee pushed the door to the Director open, letting it slam against the wall with a loud thud. He winced slightly as he jolted his injured shoulder. Vance glanced at him angrily, then continued his conversation on the phone. McGee stood there impatiently, waiting for him to finish.  
"Yes, I understand, thank you Eli,…and I am sorry for your loss, Ziva was an excellent Agent." Vance smiled sadly the put the phone down.  
"What can I do for you Agent McGee" he asked casually, turning his attention to his paperwork.  
"Yes there is something you can do" he yelled. "The director wont let us attend Ziva funeral…I" Vance interrupted him.  
"If you're finished Agent McGee." He paused "I want to tell you that the Director of Mossad struck a deal. You find Jamal, you and the rest of the team are on the next flight to Telia Viv" McGee broke out in to smile.  
"only, if you catch the bad guy!" Vance warned. Tim nodded. The started for the door.  
"oh and McGee?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I want you to question Habib some more, see if you can get anything else out of him," McGee felt a pang of fear go through him. Habib Chavev was currently serving another ten year sentence in the prison not to far from NCIS headquarters. He hated prisons, ever since he was held captive in the woman's prison. He nodded in agreement then walked through the door.

Xxx

It had started to rain again, the kind of trencheal down pour that you only seemed to see in horror movies, the lighting that struck every so often illuminated the grey walls of the jail, making it seem scarier then it really was. A large metallic gate surrounded him, a jagged barbed wire coil resting on its head. The were exactly four guard towers towards in at the front of the jail, two of them being either side of the door, and the others. stretching to both ends of the prison. The prison itself was a large grey building, its windows bared and double glazed. Two security guards stood by the door, holding in their hands, a large rifle. As he was escorted in to the main room of the prison, he was not surprised at what he saw. A grey room with nothing but a table, some chairs and a large desk with a large woman behind it.  
"What's your purpose here!" she spat, McGee found himself fearing the woman. He flashed his badge and a shaky smile.  
"NCIS, I am here to asked an inmate by the name Habib Chavev some questions." the woman made a noise that resembled something between a snort and a grunt, then inclined her head to the gate to her left. The door opened with the slight push of a button and McGee was lead through the halls. Inmates stood at the bars, reaching out, spitting and shouting crude remarks. McGee ignored them, coming to a stop in front of the end cell.

Staring into the cell, McGee's eyes widened, the burning sensation of bile rising in his throat. The cell was dimly lit, but even through the poor lighting, Agent Timothy McGee could see the sickening sight in front of him.

An unusual pattern of blood spattered the walls, painting them a crimson red. In the middle of the cell, a decapitated body lay in a sprawled position on the floor, its arms laying to the sides of its naked body in a Christ-like fashion. And there, carved crudely in it's chest was one word.  
'Snitch.'

Regaining his composure, McGee called to the guard. He came quickly, stopping at the Agents side, his eyes widening in surprise.  
"Open the cell!" McGee demanded the man complied, not saying a word. McGee stepped in, ignoring the pungent smell that greeted him. He glanced round, disbelieve marrying his features. It was obvious who had done this. Jamal, who else? But the thing that struck the young Agent as odd, was how a fugitive got in to a state jail, passed the guards, managed to brutally murder an inmate, then get out again?  
"I want all the surveillance tapes from yesterday to now!" McGee ordered, his tone rather forceful. The security guard nodded, heading back down the hallway. Sighing once again he turned to the sight of Habib Chavev mutilated body, the put on his gloves, ready for another hard days work.

Xxx

When McGee walked into the Bullpen, he was just about ready to collapse into his chair. His eyes felt as if the were to heavy to hold up anymore, his legs, arms, back and neck all ached, accompanied by a dull throbbing in his head.

He hadn't noticed the silver haired man sitting the desk across from his own, covered in shadowed from the darkened room. as his attention was turned to the clock. : 17:00 hours.

Sighing he fell into his chair, trailing a hand down his tired eyes. The elevator doors opened and a group of FBI agents exited, arguing amongst themselves. McGee mumbled under his breath, resisting the urge to roll his eye at the agents. An FBI Agent Josh Davies appeared in front of him, his pale spotty face sporting an unattractive expression.  
"Can I help you?" he said, Josh nodded. "We need to find this terrorist, and you are sitting at your desk staring in to space, no correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think that is going to find him Agent McGee" Josh said, his voice holding a squeaky nasal quality to it. McGee stood, facing the man directly.  
"Then how do you suppose we find him Agent Davies, where do you think he would have gone, can you tell me that , or are you gonna let me do my job and find his GPS tracker so we can arrest the bastard! " McGee shot back, venom in his voice. Josh opened his mouth, then quickly shut it again. "So you want to tell me again where he would be" the young agent mocked, enjoying the look of fear that crossed Josh's lips.  
"Where do you think he would go McGee?" came a familiar voice from beside him.  
"Boss?" the light to Gibbs's desk clicked, revealing his sitting calmly in his chair.  
"He would have tried to get out of the country, Check the earliest flights to Tela viv" Gibbs said, rising from his seat.  
"Why Tela Viv Boss?" McGee asked, typing furiously at his keyboard.  
"Because McGee. Jamal is gonna finish what he started."

_----_

_**  
Hey people, in know it is short and all, but I wanted to leave you hanging for the next chapter.  
Next chapter will be up as soon as my Beta has done the fantastic job she does. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

please leave a review

The airport bustled with life, people of all shapes and sizes, colour and race hurried through the corridors, dragging large bags behind them. Jamal watched with an amused smile as people walked passed him. Sinking into the chair he currently sat in.

Outside he heard the roar of the planes taking off from the tarmac, he heard a feminine voice speaking over the intercom and the many different languages people spoke around him.

The smell of freshly made coffee and fast food restaurants wafted through the air, making his stomach rumble with hunger.

He smiled as the intercom announced his flight and stood from his chair. Making his way to the woman behind the passport desk. Giving her his fake passport he put on a charming smile, swallowing hard.

"Right, everything seems to be in order, please go straight through" she said, returning his  
smile.

He started towards the metal detector.  
"Jamal Kabib!" He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned.  
"Agent McGee." he greeted with a smile. "How nice to see you again." He spotted Agent Gibbs beside him, his gun drawn. "And you must be Agent Gibbs?"  
"That's right, and I'm here to bring you down. You are under arrest for the murder of  
Officer David, Habib Chavev and one several of terrorism" Gibbs said, pulling cuffs from his belt. Jamal smirked grabbing the female immigration officer, ripping her gun her holster and put it to her head.  
"I don't think so agent Gibbs" Jamal shouted. The gun shook in his hand. " You know, Ziva spoke very highly of you… Now here is how it's going to pan out. You are going to let me get on the plane, and you will not follow me, nor attempt to stop me. If you do this woman will die!" he explained.  
Gibbs shook his head. "That's not going to happen." Gibbs said.

Jamal's smile grew. "You want to know what I did to your precious Agent, Mr Gibbs?" he held the woman tighter. "You want to know what I did, how I hurt her. How I made her scream!" he could see Jethro flinch, his finger twitching on the trigger.  
"and you can live with the fact that it is your fault, if she had not been in America, and on your team… She wouldn't't be so soft." Jamal laughed. "She was my partner, she was the only one that really cared for me, so even after what I did I knew she would still trust me."

Flash back

There was a knock on the door, a persistent banging that woke Ziva from a troubled slumber. She looked at the clock, seeing the bright red numbers staring back at her. 03:00.  
Sighing she slipped on a pair of jeans starting for the door. Turning the living room light on she unlocked the door. Upon opening it, she gasped.

"Jamal!" she whispered. Taking in the sight of her former partner and the two burly men either side of him.  
"Hello Ziva" he said, with a he clicked his fingers sending the two men rushing forwards to grab her by the arms, forcing her inside.  
Jamal closed the door as he walked inside. A sly smirk on his face.  
"I haven't seen you in a long time Ziva" Jamal said as the female Mossad officer struggled against the two men that held her.

"What do you want Jamal?" she asked as she continued to fight, he smiled sitting down on her beige couch. The two men dragged her towards him, her knees scraping painfully against the chestnut wood flooring of her apartment.  
"I want to get revenge for what your father did to me, for sending me to that prison…you have no idea what they did to me!" he yelled, suddenly getting angry. He stood, and without warning, struck Ziva hard across the face. He seemed to regain control of himself, sitting back down calmly as if nothing had happened.  
"You really think you can get back at him by hurting me… you don't know him as well as I thought then" Ziva replied. That earned her another hard punch. He lit a cigarette and put it to his lips, blowing chocking smoke in Ziva's face.  
"You know, that's a filthy habit" she said, instantly regretting her words. Jamal smiled, showing his yellow teeth.  
"Let me put it out then" he said, using her arm as an ashtray. The beating began. She fought back as hard as she could, but with the many blows that came her way all she could do was lay there, waiting for them to stop. As soon as they did, she was too weak to move.  
"Wow, America _has_ made you soft." Jamal mocked, then pulled a gun from his holster attaching a silencer to the end.  
"Hold her still" he ordered the other two.  
Jamal smiled sadly as they picked her up and held her as he placed the gun against her chest. He blew her a kiss before pulling the trigger.

Gibbs fought the urge to pull the trigger, as he heard Jamal tell the story of how he had murdered Ziva. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see even McGee's finger twitching on the trigger. Jamal's smirk made Gibbs sick, there was nothing more he wanted, then to put a bullet in the man's head.

Gibb's attention focused on he woman that Jamal held in a vice-like grip, the fear on her face evident through the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Just her go Jamal, we can sort this out." Gibbs said.  
Jamal shook his head."I got a better idea" he said pushing the woman to the side and pointing his gun at Gibbs.

In an instant Gibbs pulled the trigger. Hitting Jamal in the chest. The man fell to the floor. The gun slipping from his fingers. The woman scurried away, running into the arms of McGee. Tim holstered his gun, patting the woman awkwardly on the back.  
Gibbs looked down at Jamal, no sign of remorse on his face. Then looked at McGee.  
"When does the next flight to Tel Aviv leave?"

Xxx

The flight to Tel Aviv arrived just a few hours before sundown, so the team had little time to get ready, buy flowers and get to where the funeral was being held.

They arrived at Ziva's father's house and quietly made their way into the gardens. It was amazing how such a cold-hearted uncaring man could have such a beautiful garden, Tony thought as he was greeted with the sweet scent of flowers.

In the middle of the garden was a large oak coffin, resting on a bed of thick sticks. Walking down a long stone pathway Abby, Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ducky all silently joined a group of Ziva's relatives.

An old woman cried silently at Ziva's coffin, her hand trailing over the smooth wood. There was a group of people all standing on a circle, talking quietly amongst themselves and then there was her father. Sitting on a small bench, his face devoid of emotion.  
"Agent Gibbs, glad you could make it." Eli said, suddenly appearing behind them. He then looked at Tony.  
"Recovered just in time I see Agent DiNozzo" he said, Tony smiled tightly.  
"Yes, but I still gotta use this until I heal properly" he said disgusted, extending his hands and motioning to the wheelchair he currently sat in. Eli nodded in in understanding.  
"I trust your being here means that you caught my daughter's killer." Gibbs nodded, noticing the trace of a smile on the man's face.  
"Good" continued Eli. He then took a step forward, looking up at Gibbs.  
"Agent Gibbs, I understand that my daughter thought very highly of you, she looked up to you, admired you even. I think that we should both, be part of sending her on her way, so she may truly rest in peace." he said, then motioned towards Ziva's coffin. Two flaming torches stood either side of the wooden casing,

Gibbs nodded, understanding exactly what the Mossad Director was asking of him.  
"I would be honoured."

At sunset, the funeral had started, the sight of the sun setting across the beautiful red and purple of the sky making the clouds glow with a golden light. Both Gibbs and Eli stood either side of the coffin, clasping the flaming torches in both hands. A Rabbi stood with a Hebrew bible open in his hands, singing in Hebrew. After he finished singing. He turned to Eli, then to Gibbs and nodded. They both set the flaming torches down, lighting the sticks and the coffin. Standing to the side, the Rabi began singing again. Looks like the director had taken his advice, McGee thought to himself, remembering the time Ziva said she wanted to be cremated.

Abby sniffed, clinging on to McGee, her tears staining his suit. Her mascara, as usual ran down her cheeks and she asked herself why she wore it in the first place.

Ziva and She might not have gotten off to a great start, but they had grown close over the years. They told each other everything, shared secrets, got drunk together. Abby even knew about the certain tattoo she had in a certain intimate place. The young Israeli had become more of a sister to her than anything else. Abby sniffed again, wiping her nose.

McGee had thought highly of the Israeli, thought she was scary, but comforting to be around at the same time. She was definitely beautiful, with an incredibly gifted mind. She was like the big protective sister. McGee smiled at the thought.

To Tony, she was more then a partner, she was apart of his family. She had saved his life and the lives of many other people on the team, risking her own life in the process. He was going to miss the snide remarks she shot back at him when he said something. He was going to miss the mistakes she made using American idioms. He was glad that they had caught Ziva's killer, well McGee had caught the killer and at the same time saved Mossad from being completely destroyed.

Ducky had always thought of Ziva as the granddaughter he never got to have. The feisty sassy Israeli that had saved his life in first her few days on the team had always taken time to sit down with him and have a cup of tea, listen to his stories, and even sometimes share some of her own, on a very rare occasion. Everyone knew that she was gifted both in looks and intelligence. And now she was dead. A small tear ran down Ducky's aged cheek as he watched the flames engulf the coffin. But he smiled, finely knowing the Ziva would rest in peace.

Gibbs had always thought of Ziva as the daughter he had lost, she had saved his life by shooting the only person that really cared for her in the past. She had broken down in front of him when he had lost his memory, and helped him regain it back, had saved his life, always and had always stuck by him. He felt touched by the Director's words of how Ziva had admired him, and silently wished he could have saved her from the terrible end her life had come to. But she went down as she would have wanted. _Fighting._

END

Sorry if the religious ceremony isn't right, but Ziva said she wanted to be cremated, so that's how I did it


	10. Note

A/N

This is the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my fav most constant Review-e Nemesis. (Even if you did threaten to kill me with a paper clip)

Thank you to my Beta- i couldn't have good all the readers and reviews without her cause lets face it, i am hopeless at grammar lol

Athosionwarrior

Xx


End file.
